Maintaining synchronization between audio and video streams is an important aspect of a multimedia presentation. When content of audio and video components are captured, the signals are often processed in separate pipelines, which typically causes the synchronization relationship between the audio and video components to be lost. Without a proper synchronization relationship being re-established between the captured audio and video streams, there can be no guarantee that the audio stream will correctly coincide with the video stream upon broadcast or playback. Also, the divergence between the audio and video streams may increase with the duration of a broadcast or playback.
The prior art does not provide a simple and effective technique for re-establishing a synchronous relationship between captured audio and video streams once the synchronous relationship between the streams has been lost. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and effective method that re-establishes the synchronous relationship between captured audio and video streams.